


One Million Words Kink Bingo Card

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW kink bingo 2016 [1]
Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Million Words Live Journal Community Spring Bingo Challenge</p>
<p>Story prompts<br/>1) Kissing (CSI:Miami/Star Trek Enterprise xover, Horatio/Trip)<br/>2) Gentle Touches: (CSI:Miami/Star Trek Enterprise xover, Horatio/Trip)<br/>3) Making Love: (CSI:Miami/Star Trek Enterprise xover, Horatio/Trip)<br/>4) Romantic Setting: ( The Librarians, Jacob/Cassandra)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Million Words Kink Bingo Card




End file.
